Forever Lasting
by MolliePotter
Summary: Elena has made a big mistake, Damon and Stefan are suffocating her with there over-protectiveness and Elena cannot stand to be near the people who think she is a monster, but when she is kidnapped or rescued in his eyes will she fall for him? or become a real monster? I do not own the rights to the vampire diaries although I wish I did!
1. What I did

**I do not own any of the rights to The Vampire Diaries**

Elena was driving over to the Salvatore's house to meet with Stefan and Damon, they would know what to do about her... problem.  
It had been 2 months since she turned and they had been growing more and more distant from her everyday, although at the same time still being her over-protective bodyguards whenever she met another vampire. Elena smiled to herself then let her face fall, she'd have to tell them soon, very soon, in fact she'd have to tell them in 5 minutes. Elena sighed she didn't expect it to be this hard...Or this pleasurable.

Elena pulled up at the front of the Salvatore's house, and climbed out of her new car that Jeremy had insisted on her buying since her old one was "Too slow and boring." She chuckled at that knowing the real reason he wanted her to buy the new car. Before their parents died Jeremy had been a car fanatic and would die for a real sports car, so of course he would tell her anything to get rid of her old car, and buy this shiny new black car. Elena stepped away from the glossy car and slowly walked up to the modern wood paneled front door, opening it to see a familiar drunken face.

"Elena" Damon breathed rushing to meet her at the door looking very concerned.  
"Damon" I replied walking towards the couch  
"Where have you been! Everybody has been looking for your for the past 6 hours!" Damon suddenly burst out the concerned look leaving his eyes to be replaced with the anger.  
"I'll tell you in a minute" I said dreading the next few minutes and their reactions to what I have to say.

"Elena" Stefan said, a surprised sound to his voice "what are you doing here?" now sounding cautious, with a right to be so I thought. In the past I've only ever brought bad news.

"I-I need your help" I whispered glad that I had gone home first to change out of my dirty, blood-soaked clothes and have a shower.  
Peeking through my long dark lashes I saw Stefan look at Damon confused, before turning back to me and asking "what did you do Elena"  
"I did something...bad" I heard a whoosh sound before being slammed into a wall by Stefan held of the ground by my neck "What did you do elena" The anger in Stefan's voice now was unmistakable as he tightened his hand around my throat. I shot a quick glance to Damon before realizing that he torn between which side to take. It was in that moment that I realized. Damon Salvatore doesn't love me anymore. Sighing to cover up my sadness I slammed my foot into Stefan's crotch causing him to howl in pain and release his grip on my throat, even if he is almost 200 years older than me I am still stronger than him. Tonight.

I left Stefan on the floor and sat down on the couch again waiting for Stefan to get up and I refused to look at Damon even when he began to speak. "So what did yo-"

"Ask that question one more time I dare you" I snapped back at him it was now obvious that I was upset about him and something else. I took a shaky breath my adrenaline was now gone "I killed them. I killed all of them" I whispered beginning to shake and break down the first time tonight I clutched my elbows offering myself some support. "I killed them all, all of them."  
"All of whom Elena?" Damon asked already dreading the answer

I stared at him before ducking my head " A-all of the p-p-people at the party" I let out with a strangled sob.


	2. Consequences

Damon POV

Elena looked up to see Stefan and I with horrified expressions on our faces, 'Which party Elena?" I asked hesitantly  
"The one-one in the woods" she sobbed  
Oh thank god I thought it could've been alot worse considering that the decade dance was on, but I wouldn't tell her this it would just make her more mad and who knows what she would do, also it wouldn't win me any favours in the "Elena I love you. Do you love me department".  
"Are the bodies still there" I asked already knowing that answer, when Elena didn't respond I took that as confirmation and went to my car dragging Stefan & Elena along so he wouldn't freak out again and attack her whilst I was gone, I don't know what it was that stopped me from ripping Stefan of off Elena, maybe it was me being self-preserving as always I could smell the blood on her when she walked in, or it was just me being an ass.

Elena POV

I was already breaking down by that point, and Damon expected me to go with them and see all of the dead that I had killed? Damon looked at me and shook his head. I nodded then climbed into the car avoiding Stefans glare, letting out a sigh of relief I knew I wouldn't have to face the bodies.  
"So where was the mass murdering?" Stefan said coldly  
"Ermmmm" I said looking out of the window "I-I don't know I ran there."

_Flashback_

_"Hey Ben back away from my girlfriend you asshole! She isn't with you anymore" I could hear the voices from where I was sitting, and chuckled quietly I remember when Stefan used to stand up for me against Damon, smiling sadly I turned my attention back to the conversation _

_"Oh yea well maybe she wants to be with me now Jack!" Ben's words were slurring he was obviously very very drunk I heard a soft pulling sound and rustling of leaves as the girl was pulled towards somebody _

_"Get off her!" Ben shouted punching Jack in the face My senses were all on high alert then as shot towards the party and ripped Ben of off Jack and compelled him "you will forget about this fight" I said as I let my mind warp his perception I turned back to look at the now gathering crowd and smelled the blood pouring from Jack's mouth, I couldn't stop myself from sniffing the air again and again desperate for a taste of the beautiful, dripping bloodstream. I turned sharply and pounced ._

"I can show you though..." I whispered Damon looked at me sharply "Okay but just don't get too close we don't want you turning all hulk like" Damon smiled and got out of the car, I giggled quietly and shot off into the darkness knowing that they were both following me.

**Hey guys I know this chapter wasn't very good but I had to fill the space between the previous chapter and the next please keep on commenting! 3**


	3. Kidnapped

Elena POV

Shooting through the woods at my vampiric speed it didn't take me long to get there, less than a minute in fact, although what was there or should I say wasn't there caused me to turn back, sure that I was lost. "I don't get it. They were here, right here" I said pointing desperately to the ground.

"Elena... nothing's been here for a while." Damon said, beginning to stare at me with a concerned look in his eyes

"No, no no no. They were right here!" I said, angry now that they didn't believe me

" Yes they were love" Kol said stepping out of the shadows

"Elena get behind me!" Damon said pushing me backwards instantly remembering the road trip to Denver "What do you want Kol?" completely ignoring Damon's question he continued to talk to me

"You did make a bit of a mess didn't you?" Kol said walking towards me his feet rustling the leaves as he walks. Turning to look at Damon he replied "Why of course, I want my brother's precious little Doppelganger. So she will be coming with me, and you" he said poking his finger into Damon's shoulder "Will be giving her up"

" Haha" Stefan said in mock laughter "That's not happening, so we will just be going, whilst you can go to hell" trying and failing to stare Kol down he slowly backed up and prepared to run away, whilst being wary of how close Kol was.

" I didn't want it to come to this old...friend?, but you give me no other choice" Kol said staring deep into Damon's eyes, smiling he grabbed Damon by the front of his shirt and snapped his neck dropping Damon's body to the floor. As he started towards Stefan, Stefan looked at me then at Kol, turned and ran away as fast as he could leaving me here all alone.

"Crap" I said looking around desperately for an escape route.  
"So are you going to comply with my requests, love? or am I gonna have to force you?" Kol said his smile dripping with honey. I spot a way to run just behind him through the bushes, nodding I begin to follow him picking up a sharp stick when his back is turned, rushing forwards I plan to jam the stick into his leg and compel somebody to let me into there house.

As I was about to jam the stick into his leg he spinned around and pinned me to the floor, now suddenly aware of how close his face was to mine, I felt his warm breath against my cheek. " Aww the baby vampire thinks she can fool me, an original" Kol chuckled, 'Well unfortunately for you my dear, that is not the case." Gently holding my face he whispered into my ear " sweet dreams Elena" and everything went black.

Gasping awake, I looked around and I appeared to be in a room with chains and metal chairs, 'oh my god' I thought I'm in a freaking torture room!

Breathing heavily I looked down to see that I'd been strapped to a chair with my hands and legs tied. Desperately I struggled against the ropes only to cry out in pain as the ropes soaked in vervain burned deeper into my skin. Biting my lip to hold back the sobs I began to shiver in horror as I wondered what was going to happen to me. Was Kol going to torture me? hurt me? go after Jeremy? I realized that Elijah and Klaus wouldn't let Kol do the first two but the third I was not sure. I turned my head sharply to the left as the sound of an opening door interrupted my thoughts.

Kol POV

It had been two hours since I snapped her neck, two whole hours since I saw her stare up at me in horror with those beautiful brown doe eyes. I shook my head I couldn't think about her like that. I already had enough going on, I smiled at this yea I was 'saving her'. Elena is too good for everybody else, not that they care, they just take what they want from her and leave her all broken up on the sidewalk until somebody comes along and fixes her up again!.  
Well not this time, I never really cared for any of the humans that Klaus obsesses over but it had gone far enough, this girl needs saving before she goes over the edge. I stood up, walked down stairs and swiftly opened the metal door.


	4. The Compelling

**Thank you to beverlie4055, and shilocoulter for your support!**

_I never really cared for any of the humans that Klaus obsesses over but it had gone far enough, this girl needs saving before she goes over the edge. I stood up, walked down stairs and swiftly opened the metal door._

Kol POV

As Kol walked into the room he saw her turn her head sharply, and thats when he saw her eyes, her beautiful big doe like eyes filled to the brim with tears.

Speeding over to her, I saw her jump a little bit at how close I was before I was bombarded with question after question "What do you want? Where am I? Are you going to hurt me? Please don't hurt Jer-" Elena said her voice cracking and wavering at the last few words, but what surprised me was that she didn't ask about her beloved Salvatore boys, problems in paradise maybe? I smiled a little, this would be a lot easier than I thought it would be.

"Shut up" I said putting on my best smile " All were going to do is have a little fun, sweetie" I said and I meant it, being locked in a coffin for 300 years does make you miss out a little bit. Elena looked at as if she were frightened, but in her eyes I saw a hint of curiosity.

Looking straight into her eyes I could sense that her whole body suddenly tensed up as she realized what I was about to do. "No plea-please don't I promise that I won't go anywhere" "shhh it's okay I said using my smooth deep compelling voice "You will not try to run away from me, and you will not contact anybody you know without my permission. Do you understand?". Elena nodded "good" I said, untying the ropes.

Elena POV

'Oh god, oh god, oh god' I can't believe it he just compelled me! I honestly don't know why I am so surprised, he is an original. I suddenly felt the burning sensation in my wrists and ankles recede and look down to see Kol gently take off the rope, pick me up and carry me upstairs. I quickly got out of his hands though, insisting that I can walk on my own."It's fine! I feel fine" I said strongly, but feeling dizzy and falling over gave Kol enough reason to pick me up, show me to my room and lie me down on the bed.

Kol POV

As I quietly closed the door behind her and listened to her breathing as it slowed down and she drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Just listening to her made me smile, she sounded so peaceful when she was sleeping, with no worries for those Salvatore brothers. I sighed they'd be "storming the castle" any time soon, I'd better warn my brother... Or I could just wait and see what happens, Nik always did overreact with stuff like this, and it was always funny to sit back and admire how he flipped out. I can remember when he found out that he had missed a doppelganger. God that was a big clean-up job, a whole village of bodies drained of blood. I chuckled to myself then stopped, suddenly thinking of how Elena killed all of those people,she wasn't like that and she needed my help or rather my family's...


	5. Phone Call

Kol Pov

I could hear her tossing and turning in her sleep... again, what the hell could she be dreaming about now?. Earlier this night she had already awoken 3 times before eventually settling back down to sleep (a lot of influence on my part) I thought grinning. I stopped immediately is this really what it has come down to for me? listening to girls sleep? I think I may be losing my manliness I thought chuckling I could only imagine all of the snide comments and jokes if Klaus, Bekah, and Eli ever found out. They should be here soon, I called them half an hour ago to tell them.

Flashback

*Ring RIng* "Hello?"

"Hello my dear brother!"

"Hello Kol... look I am really not in the mood for your games today do you understand? I want my doppelganger back and I want her back here now" Klaus said sternly

"Errrmmmmm...nope!" I said popping the p

"KOL! give her back!" I could here from a distance before hearing a sudden loud cracking sound I suddenly recognized the voice to belong to that of Damon's, Eli must of got to him.

"Fine" I said putting on my best fake defeated voice "you'll have to come and find her though"

"Kol I said that I didn't want to play games, you know my witches will find her and when they do..."

"Is that a threat Brother? and anyway she cannot leave the house.. I compelled her"

"Fine! come brother It's time for a road trip" Bekah and Eli said at the same time.

Smiling to myself I "great let's all have a family reunion at my house!" I said putting on mock excitement.

"kol we all went hunting together 12 hours ago" I could hear Bekah say

"I know, but we could do it again just with Elena this time" I said smiling warmly thinking of how gracefully she threw that man of the other guy ... what was his name jake,,john? who cares.

" NO THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT I AM GOING HUNTING WITH ELENA PETROVA!" I heard bekah screach from the end of the phone line.

"Calm down sister you don't want some pretty little wrinkles on your little head...".

" Don't worry mio fratello I'll convince sorella to come along, we'll meet you there in 4 hours. Oh and brother thank you for telling us were you are" Klaus said I could him through the phone grinning attempting to calm Bekah down.

"Your welcome Niklaus", I said snickering

Back to normal-

I could hear Klaus practically dragging Bekah up the drive whilst she was moaning and whining about not wanting to be stabbed in the back again. Focusing on Bekah's laboured breathing Klaus had obviously put her through the 12-steps-to klaus-success routine, chuckling I walked to the old door and opened it.

**Hey guys sorry this chapter is so late i'll try to write another tonight carry on reviewing! :)**


	6. I don't hate you

_I could hear Klaus practically dragging Bekah up the dive whilst she was moaning and whining about not wanting to be stabbed in the back again. Focusing on Bekah's laboured breathing Klaus had obviously put her through the 12-steps-to klaus-success routine, chuckling I walked to the old door and opened it._

Revealing an un-happy brother and a growling Bekah, shoving past me Klaus demanded to see Elena and make sure that his precious doppelganger was okay. " but Klaus I don't want to goooooo!" Rebekah moaned

"What the hell do want with her anyway?" I demanded trying to keep my voice under control "She is of no use to you now that she is a vampire" Klaus looked a little taken back with my tone but shook it off and hesitated before answering my question.

" It's none of your business Kol and is yet to become of you not to ask such questions" Klaus said strongly. I raised my eyebrow in question, but dropped it when I saw his expression. I heard a shuffling upstairs and instinctively snapped my head up only to realize that it must my Elena waking up from her deep, deep slumber I say deep because usually a knock at the door is enough to put a vampire on high alert. "Oh dear Elena..." I said in a sing song voice "We have visitors!".

I can hear her now slowly walking down the stairs at human pace, now more cautious and aware of her surroundings than she had been last night. As she descended upon the last step I saw that she had pressed herself against the wall as if to get as far away from us as possible, without disobeying my orders.

"What do you want" she said in an annoyed voice, rubbing her eyes. Looking at her then at my brother's & sister I suddenly realized why she might ask such a question all they have done in the past is bring bad news, a stake, death, or an absolute crap plan. I'm actually surprised she hasn't tried to run yet, or hide in a corner till her " Salvatore saviour's " come and rescue her.

"Oh nothing love, are darling brother invited us over for a hunt" Klaus said smirking

"Don't patronize her Klaus, she hates you enough already" Elijah reminded

Elena POV

What do you want" I said in an annoyed voice, rubbing my eyes, its freaking 3 o'clock in the mourning have these people never heard of time or sleep!

"Don't patronize her Klaus, she hates you enough already" Elijah said hmmm I wonder what Klaus said? probably something offensive and annoying as usual, I should really pay attention more... Tilting my head to the side a little I couldn't understand why they think I would hate him. hate is a very strong word and should not be used unless it is true. Wait what the hell am I doing! I'm defending Klaus, Klaus! he killed my aunt and has ruined my entire life!, well I guess that was more Rebekah. Shooting a glance towards her I saw that her head was faced towards the ground with her light blonde hair falling around her face, could it be possible that she feels guilty for killing me? She kills probably everyday, so why would she care if she killed me?

"I don't hate you" I whispered mainly to Klaus but also looking at Rebekah, "I understand everything that you did and why you did it. I don't agree with some of the stuff that you did, killing me as one but I don't hate you... Either of you." The expression on the originals faces were priceless, they all looked as if they had been slapped, especially Klaus. I swear if his eyes got any bigger they would pop out of his head! I immediately dissolved into a fit of giggles pointing and laughing at all of them, which caused their expressions to become even stranger. Rebekah eventually figured out what was so funny and looking at Klaus's still surprised face she started to laugh as well.

"Women" Kol said shaking his head.

**Hey guys sorry this chapter is late! :) please review! ^-^**


	7. Last time you ate

_**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while, i've been working on another story... You guys should check it out :P (twilight/ Vampire Diaries crossover, staring Elena and Jake)**_

_"I don't hate you" I whispered mainly to Klaus but also looking at Rebekah, "I understand everything that you did and why you did it. I don't agree with some of the stuff that you did, killing me as one but I don't hate you... Either of you."_

An hour later we were all yet again standing in the doorway of the house, waiting for Elena 'does it usually take this long for her to change her clothes?' I thought absent-mindedly. Grinning I tried and failed to direct my thought away from what was under those clothes...

"Kol get that grin off your face" Elijah said.

"yes,yes we alllll know what your thinking about dear brother" Rebecca chuckled and turned her gaze pointedly upwards, staring at where Elena would be if there was no ceiling.

"Right are we ready to go then?" Elena said clearly from behind us, spinning around I yet again found my self eye to eye with her. I thankfully I was snapped out of it though by Bekah, I don't think I could take much more of those eyes. i swear they will be the death of me.

"holy crap where did you come from!?" Bekah jumped in surprise

"Upstairs..." Elena said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I think what Bekah meant to say is how the hell did you sneak up on me!?"

"I've always been good at...sneaking up on people" Elena shrugged "I guess it runs in the family" she said with a spark of mischieve in her eyes.

"Elena I must admit I do prefer this Elena to the old and extremely boring doppelgänger." Klaus mumbled from across the room.

Elena smirked slightly before making her way towards the door "C'mon I'm hungry!" she whined slumping against the door. Staring at her in confusion I turned to look at my brothers and sister who shared the same look.

"Elena.. When was the last time you ate..?" I said testing her.

She frowned for a second then opened her mouth to speak.. "The party?" she asked hesitantly. Looking at her face I could tell she believed it, but a quick glance to Klaus had me confused quickly, he was looking at her with... humor?. I'd only ever seen that face before when a newborn cried for help or when he found something that he wanted. "What the hell is wrong with you!" she exclaimed, I'd actually become quite surprised to how quickly she had excepted us.

"Nothing" I said grinning before zooming up behind her, "after you mi'lady" I said using a southern drawl in my voice, before opening the door. Tapping her foot against the ground Elena looked at me, like she was waiting for me to do something 'Oh' I thought as realization popped into my mind, she couldn't leave the house smirking I stepped just outside the door and motioned for my brothers and sister to follow taunting her, but after one pleading look (yes that's all it took) I invited her out. "Elena just this once you can leave the house and go hunt" I said wording my sentence carefully, making sure there wasn't any loopholes that she could squeeze through. Huffing she stepped out of the door, although what she saw made her instantly draw back..

**Cliffhanger! :) sorry guys I couldn't resist!**

**and hey guess what...**

**the rumours are true**

**The button below...**

**You CAN press it! :) lol please review**


	8. What's happening to me?

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been working on other story's...**

**MolliePotter xx**

_Smirking I stepped just outside the door and motioned for my brothers and sister to follow taunting her, but after one pleading look (yes that's all it took) I invited her out. "Elena just this once you can leave the house and go hunt" I said wording my sentence carefully, making sure there wasn't any loopholes that she could squeeze through. Huffing she stepped out of the door, although what she saw made her instantly draw back.._

* * *

_In life your going to be left out, talked about, lied to and used. But you have to decide whose worth your tears and whose not_.

_By: Unknown_

What the hell are they doing here!, what not only does Stefan have to abandon me to be (possibly) killed by Kol and his crazy family, but they have to ruin my escape plan aswell! I mean come on, this just isn't even fair any more.

Stepping back inside the house was my best move I thought, because there is no way in **hell** Stefan gets to rescue me, I can do it myself thank you very much!. Drawing back into the house I realized that the Originals were still all outside, watching Damon and Stefan from over their shoulders I motioned for Kol & the others to come inside.

"Elena what's wrong?" Rebekah asked, before spinning around standing face to face with Stefan. "Oh ok now I get it." she muttered before speeding into the house.

"Stefan, Damon leave" I said pleading with my eyes not for them to do anything stupid, but of course as always they didn't listen.

"No Elena we have to go!" Damon said reaching over the threshold to grab my arm and pull me towards him.

"No! I don't want to leave!" I shouted pulling away with all of my strength, which of course was stupid, of course I wanted to go... so why wasn't I?

"They must of compelled her, Stefan help me pull" Damon said the coldness scaring me a little.

Stefan immediately stepped towards me reaching out to grab me, before he met my glare, all that anger and hate, of him leaving me all alone in the woods to face Kol came crashing back to me. "Stefan, put your hand on me and I swear to god I will rip you vocal chords out... with my teeth" I said in a deathly calm voice, sending shivers up my own spine.

What the hell was that? where did that even come from? I know it scared me but what about the rest of them I thought snapping out of my daze and glancing around. Everybody had frozen, not even Damon was moving, although his hand was still tightly wrapped around my arm. Yanking my hand out of his grasp I turned and stalked into the house passing a shocked Kol and an amused Klaus before bolting upstairs, to figure out what the hell is happening to me.


	9. At night

**you: :O She actually updated!**

**me: I know I'm sorry it took so long**

**You: we'll for give you if you make this chapter longer...**

**Me: ...OKAY!... :D**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER GUYS :p**

_What the hell was that? where did that even come from? I know it scared me but what about the rest of them I thought snapping out of my daze and glancing around. Everybody had frozen, not even Damon was moving, although his hand was still tightly wrapped around my arm. Yanking my hand out of his grasp I turned and stalked into the house passing a shocked Kol and an amused Klaus before bolting upstairs, to figure out what the hell is happening to me._

* * *

3 hours later~~

Stepping onto the plush cream carpet that lined the stairs I tried to be as quite as I could as I sneaked to the fridge to grab something to drink, for some reason I was really thirsty all the time since the.. woods. Shaking the thought away I crept towards the big silver fridge in the kitchen. Now if I could just open this without causing anybody to wake up I'll be just fine... "What are you doing?" a voice said from behind me, I spun around to be faced by Kol wearing a white shirt and... batman pants? "Like what you see?" he said smirking as I blushed. Puling my eyes away from his... lower area I pulled the fridge open.

"I was hoping nobody would here... It was a bit of a long shot" I murmured my voice slightly husky, now realizing just how unachievable my goal had been. Nobody would here? wow I was living in a house full of original vampires and nobody would here? why in the hell did my parents even bother on sending me to school?

He grinned at my tone of voice and then turned serious. "About earlier... It's okay if you lose control sometimes, it happens to all of us. The Blues brother's expect you to be perfect all the time, they expect you to be exactly the same; fragile, always in need of saving, emotional..." I lifted my eyebrow accusingly "But now your more confident, smarter, have fixed the reeeeeeeaaaaally boring straight hair, not to mention you look hot in those shorts" he said smirking and looking at my extremely short sponge-bob square-pants.

"My eyes are up here cowboy"

"Okay what I'm trying to say is your not the same as you were before, so don't try and be who you were, be who your are." he said STILL looking at my legs. What the hell was that supposed to mean? I don't know who I am!

"Right... okay well I'm going to go back to bed" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and was about to make a snide comment before I cut him off "Whilst you can stay here and carry on with your cryptic Yoda crap" I said walking out of the kitchen.

I was about too turn the handle when I felt his hand grab my wrist and spin me around, before he stared into my eyes and attacked my lips with his. Sending a wave of lust and passion towards him I responded just as eagerly, discarding the blood bag somewhere and hooking my arms around his neck. I had no idea I had needed him this bad, yes he was absolutely sinful but wait... what was I thinking? who the hell gives a damn.

I could of kissed him for longer but a loud cough coming from the doorway jerked me upright, whilst Kol just carried on kissing and nibbling down my throat and to my collarbone making me shiver in delight. "If its okay with you too I'd rather not watch you have sex in the kitchen... were we EAT!" Rebekah said barely containing her amusement. My back I realized was now pressed against the far wall and a bunch of stuff was knocked over, had we really come that close to having sex? yes it appears we did... not that I wanted it to stop, or anything.

"Sorry Rebekah" I murmured blushing like crazy and pulling away from Kol (sadly) to attempt to clean up our mess.

"Rebekah you ruin EVERYTHING!" Kol groaned in disappointment, slumping to the side to let me pass.

"I know" she said gleefully before zooming around to clean up with me faster.

Once we were done I left as soon as I could murmuring a quick "thank you" and "goodnight" before walking to my room willing myself to go faster. I was almost at my door when yet again something grabbed my wrist and pulled me around to a very happy looking Kol.

"Until next time princess" he said planting a kiss on my hand. Turning around I fled to my room but not before I let the smile come to my face. Thats how I spent the night Smiling constantly and wondering what the hell I had just gotten myself into.

* * *

**OMG! I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS! 3 3 3**

**I think I might die from the tension between them! What do you think is gonna happen? comment below and let me see wht you think :) ;)**


	10. Shopping Trip

**Hey guys! ITS CHAPTER :D YAY! For this chapter I updated on my profile what clothes they brought, just scroll down to the bottom (on my profile) and it will be there (*-*)**

** I really am trying to update more regularly but it is hard because of all of my tests coming up, and registering for high school. The work paid off though! I've been recommended for English-AP Honours, Math 10-C, Social 10-1, and Science 10-1! I'm so happy! :) Anyway back to the story and I hope you all had a great St. Patrick's day!... and Easter Sunday :P**

**Mollie Potter xoxo**

_"Until next time princess" he said planting a kiss on my hand. Turning around I fled to my room but not before I let the smile come to my face. Thats how I spent the night. Smiling constantly and wondering what the hell I had just gotten myself into._

* * *

The next mourning-

WAKE UP! Rebekah yelled as I tried to pull the covers further up my neck, attempting to hide from the world. "GET UP GET UP GET UP!" she said slamming a pillow into my head with every word.

"NOOOOOOO! Rebekah leave me aloooooooooooooooone" I whined knowing she wasn't going to let me go.

"Elena Petrova! get. Up. Right. Now. We. Have. To. Go. SHOPPING, SHOPPING Elena SHOOPPPIIINNNGGG!" she said emphasizing every word as if its the most important thing in the world.

"What's wrong with my clothes now?" I said offended and slowly slipping out of my sleep-anger-daze that I had going on.

"Take note of what I'm about to say now" She said extremely serious, her eyes staring into my own. "You have the most boring, most plain wardrobe I have ever seen in my life and I swear to god, if you don't buy any new clothes I will set your wardrobe on fire!" she said gigging, but even in her happiness I had no doubt in my mind that she would still do it.

"Fine give me ten minutes" I managed to grumble out, how she understood me I do not know.

"Yay! and don't worry, I have already gotten Kol's permission for you to leave" She yelled as she sprinted out of the room. I winced as the sound hit my ears but a smile came to my face anyway at the sound of his name.

Quickly getting dressed I left my room in search of Kol, I felt as if I have to hear his permission for myself. Also it wouldn't be a bad idea to see if I could find a loophole... Wait would I even want to escape? I mean I know Kol kidnapped me an everything but If I did somehow manage to escape, not only am I sure they would hunt me like they do with Katherine but Rebekah's new found friendship with me would be destroyed.

"Kol?" I said peering into his room.

"Yes, love?" He said from behind me, making me jump.

"Jesus Christ you scared me!" I spluttered out.

"Well I must say nobody has ever called me that before-"He said winking. I gave him a look "What do you want princess?, or have you just come to have another try at last night" He said smirking and wiggling his eyebrows. He looks really sexy when he does that... Back on topic Elena! Focus!

"Rebekah wants to go shopping with me."

"I know the little git came in here at 6 this mourning demanding that she take you shopping" I couldn't have but laugh at the 'git' comment, she really could be at times.

"Can I?"

"Yea sure, but Elena-" He said staring into my eyes "Don't run away"

"I understand"

"Good, now you kids go have fun!" he said using an old grampa voice. "I expect you back by 10 at the lat-" Kol said before pretending to doze off. Giggling like a madman I ran to the front door where Rebekah was waiting with some random hybrids.

"Ready to go?" She said her eyes gleaming with excitement.

I chuckled "Sure but lets not go too over top, I don't think Klaus likes me enough not to kill me if he sees the bill"

"Don't worry bout' him... Lets just call it PAYBACK for putting me in a coffin for 90 YEARS!" She shouted knowing Klaus was somewhere on the grounds of the house. I winced but tugged at her arm, ready to be free of this house.

* * *

**What do you think? Please Review! :D**


	11. Dreaming Fantasies

**Hey GUYS!**

_"Don't worry bout' him... Lets just call it PAYBACK for putting me in a coffin for 90 YEARS!" She shouted knowing Klaus was somewhere on the grounds of the house. I winced but tugged at her arm, ready to be free of this house._

* * *

We'd been driving in her porche for over an hour now and she still refused to tell me where we are going, we had already past all of the malls I knew of, and I felt extremely claustrophobic in this car. Honestly why do they make these things so small?

"Jeez, calm down Elena your making ME uncomfortable!" Rebekah said from beside me, who I noticed looked very comfortable.

"Sorry I don't know why I'm acting funny, sorry" I said again.

"Elena stop apologizing, it's getting really old" she said frowning "Only apologize if you actually feel like you've scarred them for life or whatever, that's what I do" she said smugly.

"Well maybe I don't want to be like you" I muttered from underneath my breath, instantly regretting it, although Rebekah didn't say anything. So I thought I'd just shut up.

We carried on driving like that for at least another 3 hours, by which time I had fallen asleep. I didn't really get much sleep last night, you know with Kol and me practically having sex with our clothes on.

_**2 Hours later...**_

Rebekah shook me awake.

"Elena... are you in there? please come out of your sex fantasies with my brother. I'd rather not have to think about him like that...with you."

I immediately bolted up right, and felt the blood rushing to my cheeks. I swear they must look like beetroot's when I looked at Rebekah to see her laughing her ass off.

"Aww Elena your face is just too cute when your embarrassed!", she said getting out of the car still laughing.

"shut up" I said also getting out of the car in a childish manor.

With me walking quickly and Rebekah following behind STILL chuckling I suddenly stopped. Was my slightly over imaginative brain that funny?, And where am I going? It would be way to embarrassing to strop of in the wrong direction and have to turn back and ask for directions. "Where are we going first?"

"I personally was thinking of hitting all the major stores first especially since my family, and when I say my family I mean me. Own most of them." she said in a nonchalant tone. But I couldn't help but gape as her like a drowning fish. My mouth opening and closing with no sound to escape my lips. When I didn't reply she just laughed and started to walk away. It only took her a few steps to realize that I wasn't following her. "Elena? do you want to join me or just stand there like drunken fool?". And as you can imagine I didn't waste any time catching up to her after that.

* * *

I am soooooo incredibly sorry its been so long D: alot of stuff has been happening and it sort of overwhelmed me for a little bit.. But I'm back writing now!

Don't forget to review (I know this chapter was short sorry about that to)


End file.
